Little brother
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Van has a little brother out there somewhere, but who and where is he.
1. Prolonged

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Van, Zeke, Fiona, Irvine, and Moonbay hurried thruogh the desert. They were looking for a gruop of zoids bandits that had been causing truoble lately. Zeke suddenly stopped and looked aruond, he ran to the top of a sand dune. Van fallowed him and saw why he had stopped. "What's wrong?" Irvine asked as the other three reached the top, they looked down and saw Raven on the gruond tied up. Aruond him were the bandits, but Shadow was nowhere to be fuond. Van felt rage build up in him as he ran back to get the blade liger, Zeke jumped in and they jumpped the sand dune. The bandits hurried to there zoids as soon as they saw them, they were all in command wolves.  
  
"Five zoids against just us, ready Zeke?" Van asked and charged as soon as Zeke replied. The battle lasted abought three seconds before the command wolves were down. Van got out of his zoid and Zeke soon appear by his side. "Guys, get the bandits, I'll take care of Raven." Van said and walked over to his rivel.  
  
"Van?" Raven asked when he saw Van.  
  
"Where's Shadow?" Van asked.  
  
"Shadow left, I don't know where he went. He abandoned me with those bandits." Raven said, he looked close to tears as Van untied him and cuffed his hands behind his back.  
  
"Come on Raven, we need to take you back to base." Van said and led Raven back to the other zoids, they had a cage tied to Moonbay's Gustav. Raven climbed into the cage and Van made sure he was cuffed to the corner away from the bandits. Van felt a little sorry for Raven, he knew how he wuold feel in Zeke left. On the way back to Guardian Force HQ, Van staied by Raven's part of the cage. Once a bandit tried to get to Raven, but they were all cuffed to the other side of the cage in the corner farthest from Raven. As soon as they were back Van took Raven to his own room, the others wondered why but didn't worry abuoght it, they took the bandits away. "Raven, calm down. Those bandets won't get you now." Van said. Raven just looked at the floor as Van led him to a soft bed. "Get some rest, you'll have to go on trial tomarow, I'll keep an eye on you." Raven nodded and laid down as Van moved the cuffs to keep him on the bed, yet let him be comfertable. Raven soon fell asleep.  
  
"Van, why are you keeping him in your room?" Fiona asked at the door.  
  
"I'm not sure, I just feel a bit sorry for him I guess. He was beat up by those bandets and Shadow left him." Van replied and Fiona left to get a nurse. When the nurse arrived she looked over Raven and said that his injeries were minor and he wuold be okey in no time. Raven opened his eyes abuoght midnight and looked aruond, Van wasn't there.  
  
'Where is he? I guess Van left me too, no surprise if my friend leaves me why think my rivle won't do the same.' Raven thuoght saddly, then someone came in the window and Raven looked over. "Van?" Raven asked carefully, Van looked over and his face entered the light from the lamp. There was something red on his muoth. "What's that?"  
  
"Had to feed." Van replied simply, he sat down by Raven and started stroking his rivals hair gently.  
  
"What are you?" Raven asked, faer clear in his voice.  
  
"A vampire." Van replied lowering his head to Raven's neck, he nipped at Raven's neck gently as Raven closed his eyes ready for the bite. Then Van left his head and let his fangs grow out before lowering his head back to Raven's neck.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Vampire!!! That was scary. Raven's abuoght to get bit. Ouch!! 


	2. Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
Warning: None yet.  
  
Four-year-old Van sat leaning against the wall of the shack he   
  
lived in. He smiled, looking at the sleeping boy in his lap. He had been an orphan for as long as he could remember, he only had his younger brother who he now held. The boy stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "You should sleep Van, we have to move on tomorrow." The boy said.  
  
"I know, little one. I'll go to sleep soon, now you should sleep to."   
  
Van replied and started to sing gently to the younger boy. "Sweet   
  
baby brother, rest your eyes, sleep now and dream of a home. A home   
  
where we can live happily, together with others like you and like me.   
  
Sleep now dear brother, you're safe in my arms, and soon we will have such a home." Van hummed the tune a bit longer as his brother fell asleep, he soon slept as well. The next day the two boys walked   
  
through the desert, they found a town soon and looked for shelter,   
  
but found none. The two continued through the desert until the moon   
  
rose, then they found another shack and laid down to sleep.   
  
Just as Van started to doze off, a man came into the shack and found them.  
  
"Well what have we here, two little boys. A cute little family has   
  
been looking for a son, you'll do nicely, but they only want one so   
  
only one of you gets a home." The man said. Van tried to fight him off   
  
as his brother watched, but the four-year-old failed and the man   
  
carried him off.  
  
"I'll come back for you one day little brother, just please stay   
  
safe." Van yelled as the man took him to his new home with the   
  
Freiheit family. Years passed and the to boys remained apart, soon   
  
they forgot of each other and moved on, Van became a member of the guardian force but was sent home after a year as a member due to a heart condition he developed. As for his brother, he made a new   
  
friend and just moved on.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Foxmoonshadow: Wasn't that sad, I might reunite them, but only if I   
  
get at least ten good reviews, otherwise I won't continue. 


	3. Baby Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
Someone knocked loudly on the door, waking Raven from his   
  
light sleep. Van got up yawning and opened the door. Fiona stood on   
  
the other side. "Van, we've got new assignment. We have to take   
  
Raven to a base abought a weeks wroth of travel from here." Fiona   
  
said, Van nodded and turned back to Raven.  
  
"Let's go Raven, you heard her." Van said adjusting Raven's cuffs   
  
so he could go with them. Raven fallowed Van without a word, still   
  
shocked from the night before.  
  
*Flashback to last night*  
  
"Don't worry Raven, I won't hurt you, much." Van said, his fangs   
  
sliding against Raven's neck without puncturing it. He lifted his head   
  
again and gently licked the tip of his rival's nose. He then stretched   
  
and yawned, his fangs hiding again. "I've already fed tonight, we'll   
  
have to wait a little longer." Van then laid down over Raven's chest   
  
and fell asleep.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Raven shivered slightly and looked at Van. Then he glaceed over at Irvine and saw that his neck was exposed. Didn't they know what Van was? They walked into the back of a jeep and sat down waiting to leave. They were quiet as the jeep started down the dusty road but   
  
Irvine broke that silence.  
  
"Van, do you think it's safe to leave the zoids behind, we might   
  
meet up with bandits." Irvine said.  
  
"We'll be fine." Van said looking out the back of the jeep. Raven   
  
looked at the floor. They were silent for the most part and stopped to   
  
eat three times before night fell, then a group of bandits struck. "Right   
  
on time." Van said, the others looked at him as he jumped out and   
  
faced the bandits.  
  
"What, just one, this will be no problem." One of the bandits said,   
  
Van just laughed at him.  
  
"You came just in time, the hunger was started to get to me, I   
  
thought I would have to hunt again tonight." Van whispered before   
  
letting his fangs grow and attacking. In a mater of seconds he had bit   
  
the leader of the bandits and all the others ran yelling 'vampire' or   
  
'monster'.  
  
"Not bad Van. You're getting faster." Irvine said patting Van on   
  
the back as he climbed back in, Raven just stared then tried to hid in   
  
the dark corner.  
  
"Raven, you do realize vampires can see in the dark." Van said as   
  
his fangs vanished. Raven shivered slightly before shaking his head, he   
  
would never sleep. Everyone except Raven and the driver went to   
  
sleep in a matter of minutes, Raven just watched Van incase he woke   
  
and attacked, but soon sleep over took him. Raven woke several hours later and felt something soft and warm under him, he froze when he realized it was Van, and Van's mouth was on Raven's neck. He looked back slowly and saw that Van's eyes were open and watching him. "You shouldn't wake up yet, it's midnight." Van gently started humming a tune, Raven felt sleep coming.  
  
"My older brother used to sing that to me." Raven said.  
  
"Do you remember the words?" Van asked, false curiosity in his   
  
voice.  
  
"Sweet baby brother, rest your eyes, sleep now and dream of a   
  
home. A home where we can live happily, together with others like   
  
you and like me. Sleep now dear brother, you're safe in my arms, and   
  
soon we will have such a home." Raven sang gently falling asleep at   
  
the end, unaware of the smile playing at Van's lips as he leaned   
  
forward and kissed Raven's neck.  
  
"Sleep tight, baby brother." Van whispered before going to sleep   
  
as well.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
That was a surprise, never thought those two were the brothers from the beginning, look forward to the next chapter whenever I get around to it. I have two horses to take care of now, bye. 


End file.
